A local area network (LAN) is a computer network that interconnects computers in a limited area such as a home, school, computer laboratory, or office building using network media. Further, in a LAN, computers can be grouped into domains, such as virtual LANs (VLANs) and the like. In an example, computers in the same VLAN communicate using Layer 2 or Layer 3 communication, while computers in different VLANs communicate using higher layers, such as Layer 3 communication, and the like.